Happily Ever After
by JenniChan
Summary: When you cheat death and live again, you'll only cause more pain. Maybe One-Shot. AN: None of the content is really that bad, but it can be like a PG 12 thing.


Happily Ever After

A/N: This is my first fic in a long time so don't hurt me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

---

_It was 3 years after the incident, but the blood and soul of him were still there. Slowly killing me..._

_My hands... they were filled with blood. Horrible blood that stank up and dirtied my body, inner and out. Who knew blood was so painful? Blood that wraps itself around your soul and squeezes the happiness out of your mind... The blood of such a crime would not stand unjustified. My sadness and guilt would kill me sooner or later so why not end it now and spare me the pain? I took my dagger and caressed it. I gave it a loving kiss and thrust it into my heart._

_And thus lay the blood flowing of the pharaoh's and I._

---

"Why am I in a good afterlife?" I wondered aloud. I, in fact, was actually a terrible child in my heart. In my late 20's, I had murdered a dear friend of mine and sank into depression, and ultimately, it caused my death. So why was I here?

I sat down and shivered. This place was really cold. When I died, I had worn thin clothes. I guess that clothes come with your death.

With nothing else to do, I traveled around, shuddering at the feel of the clouds below me. But I saw happenings of Egypt above me. And the most unusual thing was that I saw fire. Beautiful fire, blazing over Egypt in colors of red, blue, orange and yellow.

"Stupid people! There's fire! Move, run, do something! Why don't you see the fire?!" I cried, dumbfounded. No one saw the fire... They were all going to die! Some of the perkier girls looked up at the fire and smiled happily... did they want to die?

"They think it's the sun." The voice... so familiar... I spun around and let out a gasp. It was Yami, the one I killed...

"What the hell is going on?!" I blathered out, the question that had occupied my mind for many hours had now deepened further.

"No, long time no see? No bow?" He frowned but his eyes laughed at me. "I can explain everything, Anzu! For I'm the creator of this mess." He gave me a grin.

The creator of this mess? It'd be smarter to get on his good side. "I-I'm sorry about what I did... I don't understand though. Where am I?"

"You're in hell," He said calmly. His sad amethyst eyes looked down.

I blinked. I was in hell? I WAS IN HELL?! "B-but!!! Hell is supposed to be filled with fire and it's supposed to be up there a-and it's supposed to be filled with eviiiil people, like druggies and maniacs a-and... killers." I gave out a squeak.

"No, hell is not filled with fire. Hell is filled with beautiful ice crystals that freeze your cold soul. Unusually, the less cold you are, the more pain you receive when you freeze. When I died, I did go to an afterlife filled with joy, but I requested to be put in charge here..." He smiled here. "To meet you."

"To stop from confusing you," He continued on. "This is actually the "good" afterlife. Everyone knows afterlife and hell are caught in battles day on and are enemies. But not everyone knows that the sought out afterlife is the evil one. The statements I had made before followed your beliefs of how hell is the evil one and the good afterlife is the road to happiness. Well... perhaps it's because I helped create evil. But then, so did you. And the Egyptians were always quite slow. "

"Why would you come to meet me though?" I raised an eyebrow. He would not meet me to forgive me. This pig-headed pharaoh never forgave anyone.

"I will be the one to trap your soul!" He grabbed my head and tried to inject an ice crystal in it. "This will be your punishment!"

I struggled uselessly. But my legs were still free! I thrust a knee up and damaged him where no male would want to be damaged. Then like all others in the right mind, I ran! As far as I could.

"No! Wait!" I twisted my head into an angle to where I could see him. His legs unfortunately were longer than mine and he was slowly gaining on me. "Please! Do not go into the black void!"

Too late. I was sucked up and was to drift here forever, jolts of pain spreading throughout myself... Perhaps this was supposedly my real punishment. After all, you cannot defeat your superiors can you? You never can...

---

"Ugh... where am I?" I was in a fairly normal room, in a fairly normal bed. There was a cute table next to me. Was there a project going on? On it I saw papyrus and a weapon, which consisted of two knives and an unusual handle. Three men stood over me, watching me, relief spread over their faces.

"Tea! Thank goodness you're awake! You kind of fainted for a few minutes after Malik tried to take over your mind for... umm... fun. We were getting worried," Amethyst eyes smiled at me, telling me I could never escape. I reached for the weapon. I must defend myself!

"Umm... I don't think you should be using scissors right now. I mean, I know you love your homework and stuff, but you're in a pretty bad condition right now..." I lunged the scissors toward his face...

And heard screams echo through the building.


End file.
